A Masked Hero
by xPurple
Summary: Previously: I'm In Love With Blondie? Ally can't stand Austin Moon. She hates him... Or so she thinks. He's a hero, but she doesn't know it. Can Ally find another side of Austin, or will she be left hating him forever?
1. Austin and Allly

If I owned Austin and Ally, I'd be touring the world right now, not writing fanfics.

"Oh Ally? Come out, come out where ever you are." Said Blondie. I'm outside the girl's bathroom, while the blond moron, Austin Moon, and his group of delinquents are surrounding one of the TWO doors that lead into there. They still don't know there are two doors. "Morons" I mutter under my breath before heading out of the school entrance. "There she is!" I hear Aaron, his best friend and biggest follower shout. "Shit!" I mutter again before I run out the building.

I run to the parking lot, and hide in the bushes that I always hide in. _I'm safe_ I think to myself, but I'm quickly interrupted by the voice of none other than Blondie. I stay frozen, as if I'm paralyzed, especially since he's about a foot away. "Ally? Come out little whore." Blondie says, as I hear his footsteps crush the leaves below it. About 5 minutes later, Cassidy, the wicked bitch of the west, and his girlfriend speaks up "Austy, she's not here. Don't worry, we'll catch her tomorrow. Besides, I have a little something for you at my house." Ugh. I already positive that slut has bought some more condoms or learned a new trick. "Let's go." I hear Blondie shout excitedly. _That was a close one_, I think to myself. I get out of the bushes once I know the coast is clear, and I run home.

Once I make it to the front door, I rumble through my purse for my house key. As soon as I opened the door, I headed straight to the kitchen."Hey mom, hey dad." I said softly as I entered the kitchen. "Hey Alz," my dad says, not even bothering to look at me. "Hey sweetie." My mom says as she turns around. "How was your day?" she continues. "Great!" I lie through my teeth. Truth be told, I got tripped, pizza down my shirt, and worst of all, chased out of school, but for me, this was a normal day. Oh, my fault, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alicia **(A/N, I prefer it over Allyson, and I got it from Teen Idol, one of my favorite stories, make sure to check it out.)** Allyson Aubrey Dawson, but people like to call me Ally. I'm 16 and I'm bullied by Austin Moon and Cassidy Williams, along with their minions. Not only do they hate me, but the entire school does too. Well, with the exception of my best friend Patricia de la Rosa, or Trish all call her. She's been my best friend since 6th grade, when she stood up for me when Austin poured his chocolate milk on my head. I still feel bad about it because all it did was bring her to the loser squad with me. Nonetheless, I'm glad I have someone to talk to. "ALICIA DAWSON, ANSWER ME THIS SECOND!" my mother scolded me as I slipped out of my thoughts. "Oh, sorry, what was the question again" I ask carefully, so I won't get yelled at again. "Can you stop by the new neighbor's house, and welcome them with this plate of cookies." She asked softly, like she didn't yell at me ten seconds ago. "Well, um I kind of have homework I need to fin-""Your bringing those cookies over, whether you like it or not." My mom cuts me off. "Fine." I mutter before grabbing the plate cookies and walking out the door.

Once I reach the new neighbors house, I ring the doorbell. A teenage boy opens the door, and I instantly recognize him. "Blondie?!"


	2. A New Neighbor and A Masked Stranger

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and liked it. You guys are amazing! So in reward, I'm going to give you guys another chapter, and two by the end of the day if I have enough time. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally, they probably would've been married by now. **

**Back to the story! **

**_Last time on I'm In Love…With Blondie?_**

"**_Once I reach the new neighbor's house, I ring the doorbell. A teenage boy opens the door, and I instantly recognize him. "Blondie?!"_**

"Whore?!" he asks, mimicking my tone. "Well for starters, what the hell are you doing here?!" I exclaim, making him flinch. "I live here." He says in a duh tone. "What the hell are you doing at my house? Stalker much?" he continues and smirks as he says the last part. "Oh yeah, so I can get a squeeze at your tight muscles, and a whiff of your hair." I say sarcastically. "I'm here to welcome you to the neighborhood," I tell him, flashing him the fakest smile in the world. "Now here you go." I give him the plate of cookies. "Aww. I just get here and you're already in love with me. Too cute!" He smirks. "In your dreams Blondie!" I snap, making him flinch in response. I smirk in victory. "Whore, please. Everyone wants a piece of all of this." He says cockily, motioning towards his body. "You know you should let some of that air out of your head, because I DEFINENTLY don't want a piece of all that." I fire back at him, motioning towards his body again. "Oh please. You check me out like a piece of meat." He retorts. Yeah, sure. "In your dreams Barbie Brat." I spat, showing no shame. "You know you should stop frowning. You are already ugly enough." He shouted, obviously pissed. "I know you hate me, but I still have feelings. Go to hell, Moon." I screamed, running with tears filling my eyes.

I run to the park, and pull my songbook out of my book bag

Dear Songbook,

Turns out that Blondie is my new neighbor! Go figure! Ughh! I already have to survive being in school with him. He probably knows where I live now. FML! He called me ugly… AGAIN. But the odd part is that I actually got hut this time. I usually just brush it off. Oh, well. I should be used to it. Any who, I came up with some new song lyrics.

_Skies are crying, I am watching _

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to; make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_** (1)****  
**

I cry as I write down the last verse, smudging them in tears and blue ink, before I shut my book. I check the time on my watch. 9:17._ Shit, I'm late! _I think before I start walking home. As I'm walking, I spot a tall man coming towards me. "Hey sweetheart, don't you think it's a little late to be walking home alone? Need a ride?" he asks, with a smug smile I can see through the dim streetlights. "No, I'm fine." I yell before walking backwards slowly. "I thought you'd say that." His smile turns evil. I turn and run in the opposite direction as fast as I can, but he catches up to me, and grabs me by my wrists. I scream and shout for help, but to no avail, no one hears me. "Hey!" I hear someone shout behind his back. "Let her go. Now!" they say through gritted teeth. I don't recognize them. They're head is covered by a red and yellow checkered hoodie. They too stand at a tall stature. "What are you gonna do about it?" the man asks, the evil smiled replaced by one of a psycho's. "This!" the masked stranger exclaimed, kicking him in the groin. "Fuck!" the man screamed as he hit the pavement. "Go!" The masked stranger yelled as he punched the man repeatedly in the face. Without any hesitation, I ran all the way home, without stopping. When I finally got home, I couldn't help but wonder about the stranger. My masked hero.

Finally! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. I soooo owe you guys a new chapter, which I can hopefully get up by today. Love you all. Don't forget to review

Any who:

Demi Lovato- Skyscraper. I know it's a little used, but it fits perfect for the story. My heart goes out for those who have been bullied, raped, and abused. You are NOT alone.


	3. A Messy Bet and A Messed Up Head

Hey Ausllys! Wassup?! A new chapter that it is *Lame drum beats* pun intended ;). Well for my fans who love my story, I want to dedicate this chapter to you. Thanks for the support! I love you guys so much. I want to thank everyone individually, so I'm going to pick one lucky reviewer. (I'm going to do this every week.)

Dear Ausllyforeverxx,

I absolutely adore you. I love your writing, and you seem so sweet. I really want to thank you for reviewing. Just having you read my work makes me happy.

-Love,

LoveIsMyCure

Oh, BTW, my story is going to be renamed to "A Masked Hero".

Please review. It helps me with my confidence. Any who, lets disclaim it up I don't own A&A in no way what so ever. If I did, Austin and Ally would have liked each other from the VERY START.

Last time on A Masked Hero….

Without any hesitation, I ran all the way home, without stopping. When I finally got home, I couldn't help but wonder about the stranger. My masked hero

I couldn't stop thinking about him. He saved me. And I didn't even have time to say thanks. I owe him. I owe him big time. "Ewww! I squeal as I feel something hit the back of my neck. Spitballs. "Quit it, Moon." I say coldly. "Quit what? Making you fall in love with me?" he asks, a cocky smirk taking over his face. As I'm about to speak, he cuts me off. "Cause ya know I can't control that." He winks. "You know you can control being an asshole!" I snap "And you can control being a slut!" he retorts. "Like your girlfriend?!" I spat. "Don't bring Cassidy into this." he says through gritted teeth. "She's nothing like you, whore" "You wouldn't know because she's fucking everyone on the football team behind your back. You wouldn't know how many times I've heard things like 'Oh, Jason, that's the spot' while walking past the janitor's closet. She's pretty much doing every guy behind your back, and I'm the slut? Yeah, sue me for being a whore." I lash out on him. He sits there awestruck, and opens his mouth again. I quickly cut him off. "Fuck off, Moon." I growl. He quickly sits back. Good morning delinquents, Ally." Alana winks at me. She's like the coolest teacher ever. She's 23, lets us call her by her first name, and she doesn't like Austin or his pack of idiots. She's amazing. She's gorgeous too. She has long, back length strawberry-blonde hair, pretty blue-green eyes, pink plump lips, and a small button nose. "Morning Alana." Everyone groans. They don't like her either. "We're going to work together on our music assignments. You're going to have to create a song to sing in the talent show. One partner has to sing and perform." (A/N, Ally doesn't have stage fright.) She pulls out a large hat. "I'm going to pick names from this hat. Whoever you get paired with is your partner." "First up: Campbell and Maya (1), Elliot and Suri, Jane and Isabel, Michael and Jade, Larry and Jerry, Martin and Raquel (2), and finally Austin and Ally." She finished off the list, a wide smile on her face. "What!?" we yell in unison. "You two are partners. Everyone get in your groups." She says with a smile. Austin moves over to my desk. "Listen, bitch, I don't like you, but I want a good grade. Let's agree to be civil until this damn project's over. Agreed?" he holds his hand out to shake. "Agreed, Blondie." "Okay, so any suggestions on what kind of song?" he asks. "We could maybe do an upbeat love song?" I suggest. "Aww, still in love with me?" he teases. "No, but I hope that this doesn't hurt." "What?" he asks before he goes flying off of the chair. "Ouch! But you know what they say, girls who hate you love you secretly." He gets up, and winks. "Believe what you want, dick." I tease. "Ouch, that's no way to talk to your fantasy man, _Alicia._" He knows I hate that name. "Fuck off, Austin _Monica_ Moon." I say his middle name extra loud. "She's kidding. Go back to what you were doing." He tells the class, who had their eyes on us. They quickly obey him. Minions. "Dude, not cool." He tells me. "You walked into that one Blondie." "Whatever, let's just start the song." He snaps. "Yikes, now Austin, that is no way to talk to a female." I fake being appalled. "But you're a whore." He spits. "And you're an asshole, but I didn't say anything." I fire back. "Let's just start the song." He says, sighing. "Okay, I have some ideas in my songbook." I pull out my songbook. He tries to touch it. "Don't touch my songbook." I growl, slapping his hand away. "Damn, for a small girl, you have a lot of strength" he says, rubbing his hand. "Good, now you know not to fuck with me." I pause. "Okay so I was thinking of-"I get interrupted by the sound of the bell. Damn, we really sat in class and did nothing. Oh well, we have 3 weeks, we should be able to finish, right? Next I have Biology- with Blondie. Shit. I walk out of the door, with Blondie tailing on my ass. "Why the hell are you following me?" I snap. "Cause I'm in bio too." He says in a Duh! Tone. "That doesn't mean you could be basically on my ass." "Well you know you like having me this close. This is the most action you'll probably ever get. You should make it last." He retorts. "Whatever, at least I'm still innocent, you've done more girls than Cassidy's done guys, and I'm talking at least four. _A day._" "No I have not, I'll have you know I'm still a virgin." He covers his mouth. "No way, Moon's never had sex, I'm shocked." I say sarcastically. "No its true." He covers his mouth with his hand again. "Please don't tell anyone, I'll lose my rep." he begs. "Oh the great Austin Moon's asking the geek Ally Dawson to keep his secret? What's in it for her?" I question, smirking. "I'll kiss you." He says. "Eww, I don't love you!" I gag. "Fine, then what do you want?" "For you to leave me alone, for at least a week. If you even call me a whore or hit me with spitballs, the deals off, and you can say goodbye to your precious rep." Honestly, I wasn't even gonna tell. I just want to be left alone. "Deal?" I hold out my hand. "Deal." He shakes my hand. I don't know what it was, but something made me feel like this was going to be a messy bet.

Done! I know I need my Microsoft fixed. .

R&R! Do it for the children (3)

Where are my Degrassi fans? I love Maya and Cam, too cute! I hope the writers don't fuck this up, and replace it with Zaya. That was soo last season, lol

Any Reuce/Drocky fans?! P.S, That's their real names, on the show of course!

iCarly, Sam quotes "Do it for the children." Idk what episode it was.

I finally reached 1000 words an update! Yayy!

Bye! Keep reading! Lubb, mwee! (Love me!)

~LoveIsMyCure


	4. A Date and A Don't

A Date and A Don't

So sup?! What I miss? Lol, you deserve it so here's the chapter! Oh, Btw, this is the shout out for this update.

Dear Lilly5603,

Thanks for reviewing! Twice! Thanks for the tip; I don't want anyone to be confused, lol!

Sincerely,

LoveIsMyCure

_"Deal?" I hold out my hand. "Deal." He shakes my hand. I don't know what it was, but something made me feel like this was going to be a messy bet._

"Ready to go to bio, whor- I mean Ally?" he says.

"Gladly,"

I link my left arm in his right. We get to bio, and I'm extremely bored. Don't get me wrong, I love Mr. Dejesus, but I can't get with this class.

I decide to write in my songbook, when I'm tapped by Alex, some strange kid that keeps to himself. It's funny how he's still more popular than me. I turn to face him. He's actually pretty cute. He has dark brown eyes with dark hair to compliment it. (Imagine Max Schneider, Zander, How To Rock) He looks below and I see a messily folded piece of notebook paper. "Thanks," I whisper before turning back to my desk.

"You're welcome."

I hear his voice for the first time. I turn again to see him turn all shades of red.

I read the note:

Do you wanna go out sometime? I mean its fine if you don't wanna, I get that, but I think your cute and funny, and it's pretty awesome how you stand up to Austin Moon. I think I'll stop rambling now.

Sincerely,

Alex

I turn to him again and mouth a yes. He looks surprised and winks at me. I write down my number with a "call me" and a winky face. I t was only then I say the familiar death glare of a certain blonde. It wasn't towards me though. It was towards Alex.

We get out of class and Austin pulls me to the side.

"What the hell are you doing with_ him?" _he points to Alex.

"One, you're only supposed to be nice to me, not invade my space. Two, we're going on a date, and three, why the hell would you care anyways?" I ask him.

"No reason, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He covers his mouth with his hand, again.

"So you don't want him to hurt me, after you've done it countless times, and now you didn't even anticipate saying it? You're unbelievable!" I snap.

"Ally, you don't even know who he is behind the mask. Trust me." He pleaded.

"You've lost that trust, pretty boy, and I'm sure as hell not giving it back." I storm off.

I run into the bathroom, where I'm confronted by a very unhappy looking Cassidy.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Ally 'I'm a Whore' Dawson. Listen here slut; Austin Moon is MY boyfriend, not yours. Hop off, bitch!" she growls.

Man, I thought that having Austin on my ass was hard enough, but this bitch goes skin deep.

"First off, slut, you have zero, and I mean zero right to say ANYTHING to me about being a whore, because quite frankly, you'll fuck anything male. Second, Austin's the last thing I'll ever want, and third-"I am cut off by a slap in my face. A hard one. Oh, this bitch has crossed the line.

I regain quickly and slap her in the face, kneeing her in the stomach in the process. She pulls on my hair and we both tumble down. I roll on top of her and punch her in the face. The last thing I remember is getting pulled up by someone in a checkered hoodie, and blacking out. My masked hero.

I wake up in the nurse, lying on a bed opposite from a bruised Cassidy. Ouch, she may need to ice that.

"Good, you're awake, now I can hear the whole story, Ms. Dawson." I see Vice Principle Tamborelli.

"So exactly what happened?" She asks.

"Well all I was trying to do was use the lady's room when Alicia attacked me." Cassidy says. What a liar. SHE started the fight. She pulled MY hair. SHE SLAPPED ME IN THE FUCKING FACE!

"Is this true, Alicia?" Tamborelli asks.

"No, she started it!" I exclaim.

"That's not true! Miss, she needs to be expelled, pronto!" Cassidy whines.

"Well, Ms. Dawson, since Cassidy's side of the story is more legitimate and she's got bruises all over her, I'm afraid you'll have to serve 2 months of detention, and join an anger management class." Tamborelli leaves.

WHAT THE HELL? This slut started it all. She was so concerned about me being close to pretty boy. Please, I shocked she even remembered his name. This girl's legs are hardly ever closed.

"Ally?" I see a familiar face.

"Alex?" I ask. (A/N, Who thought that it was going to be Austin? Come on, tell the truth!)

"Who the hell did this?" he growls, pointing to my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know the blue hand mark that was ever so gracefully planted on your face." He tells me sarcastically.

I get up and check a mirror. He's right.

"Oh, this. Yeah the slut over there decided it would be wonderful to attack my face." I say, pointing to a sleeping Cassidy.

"Ouch, she looks worse than you do. What's your sentence?"

"2 months of detention and a trip to anger management. Just peachy, right?" I snap.

"Whoa, sorry, I don't need this pretty face to end up like that." He points to Cassidy.

I chuckle, and soon enough he joins in.

"Hey Ally, are you okay?" I see a mop of blonde hair.

Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado, I present no one but the problem himself, Austin Moon!

"I heard about the fight. Some lamo dude had to drag you to out. I'm shocked no one died." He laughs.

"Yeah, your bitchy girlfriend basically attacked me because she thinks I love you. Like pretty boy, like bitch." I snap

He frowns. "You're just making it harder for me to attempt to be nicer to you."

"Watch it, Moon." I hear Alex growl.

I didn't even know he was still in the room.

"Shut the fuck up," he growls.

"What is you guys feud, huh?" I ask

"I'm leaving." Alex leaves

"Me too," Austin follows.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask aloud.

"Another failed attempt at stealing my boyfriend. Alicia, Alicia, Alicia, don't cross me, slut, because I can ruin you. Oh, and touch my Austy-Poo again and there is going to be some serious consequences." She smiles evilly. "Oh, one more thing, keep Alex close, cause I have some tricks that I think he'd like." She winks.

What a slut! What the hell does Austin even see in her? Fake, (1) Barbie wannabein, too revealing clothes wearing, legs never closed even, bitch

"One, I don't want Austin, ESPECIALLY after you've swapped spit with him. No need for your slut germs in my mouth. Two, yeah, I'm a slut, especially since I'm a virgin and you fuck anything with a penis, and finally, why do you even cheat on Austy-Poo? At least have the decency to break up with him." I snap.

"Ali-Shlut, listen up, whore. I will tell you one more time. Do NOT touch Austin. OR, there will be consequences. You heard me loud and clearly. If you even talk to him, I'll fucking kill you." She threatens. Pshh, I can this bitch any day.

"Whatever, go spread your legs somewhere else, because I'm tired." I yawn.

She comes up to me.

"You know, I've been pretty nice, but this time you're taking it to the max, bitch. You have no right to talk to me like this. I own you, and you know it." She screams.

At this point, I'm ready to punch her. I get up.

"Listen, Cassidy, I'm really on the boiling point, and if you don't leave me alone, I swear I w-"she slaps me again. '

Round two, bitch.

Author's Note:

Okay, I'm so sorry for the wait. My Microsoft is totes annoying! LOL.

The story wasn't in me as it usually is, so go easy on me if it wasn't your fave chap. Oh, well; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Pleases leave a review!

(1) If I owned Barbie, I'd be on a tour of Italy, not trying to save money for a new pair of jeans. I have nothing against Barbie!


	5. A Mishap and A Missing Hero

A Mishap and A Missing Hero

**Hey! Sup my little Ausllys? So, guess what? I love Jolly Ranchers, LOL.**

**I mean, come on, if I owned Austin and Ally, would I really even wanna write fanfics? **

**Here's thy shout out for thy update:**

**Dear queenc1,**

**You're like one of my main supporters, and I love you for that. You're pretty damn awesome too. Keep reading, and stay cool. **

**Sincerely,**

**LoveIsMyCure**

_**Last time on A Masked Hero **_

"_**Listen, Cassidy, I'm really on the boiling point, and if you don't leave me alone, I swear I w-"she slaps me again. '**_

_**Round two, bitch.**_

Ally POV

I punch her in the nose, blood starts to leak out. Take that bitch! She stumbles and regains her balance. I push her onto the floor.

"Don't….Ever….Touch….Me….Again….You….Dirty…..Slut" I say in between slaps. By now she's whimpering, begging for mercy. This bitch deserves it, for making my life hell all these years.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cries

"Too little, too late, bitch!" I scream.

By now, I know this isn't gonna end soon. She deserves it.

Austin POV (1)

Why is Ally even mad at me? I'm trying to protect her. Alex is trouble. But why do I care any ways? I know I saved her ass here and there. Hell, she didn't even know it was me. Now I'm some sort of Batman (2). Please.

I look up to see a bunch of people staring at me.

"What the hell are you losers looking at!?" I snap

"The great Moon talking to himself. You seemed like you were having a pretty serious argument with him." Alex laughs.

Shit! I was talking out loud? Damn, Moon, you're losing it!

"Fuck off," I snap

"Ah, come on Moonie, I was just kidding. You know me," he smirks

"Listen and listen correctly, leave Ally alone." I growl.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he challenges.

"I'll tell her, _everything._" I threaten.

"You wouldn't!" he growls

"Oh but I would." I smirk in victory

"And I'll tell the school your little secret, (3) Virgin Mobile." He smirks. How does he know? My smirk falls.

"How the hell do you know?" I ask

"I have my ways Moon, I have my ways." He smirks even wider.

"Whatever, _Alex_" I spit with venom in my voice.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do than insult you all day. Goodbye, Moon." He leaves. Man I hate him. He's such an ass. What does Ally even see in him? Besides his curly locks and dark eyes, and his toothy grin- Moon, get a hang of yourself. Damn, now I'm falling for him. Just kidding. Even if I was into guys, he would_ definitely not_ be my type.

Everyone is still staring.

"Get a life, losers!" I scream. With that they all scurry out the hallway, with terrified looks on their faces.

"Feels good to be in charge." With that I leave as well, but not without hearing the oddly familiar whimpers of none other than…

Ally's POV

"Hey, bitch, touch me ever again, and I swear I will fucking kill you. You got it bitch?" Cassidy screamed in my face. We are still fighting, and somehow she ended on top. I'm whimpering, but I'm still fighting her. I'm not gonna let this bitch win. As she gets ready to punch me in the face, a flash of blonde hair appears in my sight, pulling Cassidy off of me. Austin.

"Cassidy, calm the fuck down! Let go! Now!" he screams.

"Austy, lemme at her!" she exclaims, trying to get out of his grasp.

"No can do Cass, she is already in trouble, you don't need to even fight her." He tries to reason with her.

"You know what, fuck this, and fuck you people too! Oh, BTW, Austy, we're through. Have fun with this whore" she leaves, but doesn't forget to show us the finger.

"Thanks." I say to Austin after she leaves.

"No prob." He replies.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry for how I've been acting. That is no way to be talking to a lady. Or treating. So, do you wanna, ya know, become friends?" he asks, scratching the back off his neck.

"On two conditions. You have to be nice to me. And you have to protect me from She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named (4)." I answer.

"Well Ms. Dawson, I believe you have a deal."

With that, we shake on it.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&

We leave the nurse; it's time to leave school. Shit, I only went to like two periods today. Stupid skank, picking a fight because she thinks she owns the damn school. Puhh- Leasee. The only things that bitch own in this school are all the condom wrappers that are in the janitor's closet.

"Yo, Ally, need a ride?" Austin asks.

"Sure, "I say a little too excitedly. He looks at me, eyebrows furrowed, but doesn't say anything.

"Nice ride," I compliment him as I slide in the seat.

"Thanks," he replies.

"So you live on my street now? I thought you lived a few streets down." I ask

"Oh, we moved. My mom had another baby, Anna Lee, and it wasn't enough room for all of us. Ya know I have like 5 others sibs right?" he asks. Oh yeah, there's Andrew, Andre, Ashley, and Aiden. I know them from a company dinner. The awkward part of it all is that pretty bo- I mean Austin's father and my father work together. I get along fine with his brothers and sisters, strangely, and they're just like him. I guess Austin Moon is just a little different.

"Yeah, gotta love those awkward company dinners." I joke. He stops at a red light.

"Yeah… So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out. I mean you don't have too,but-" I cut him off.

"I would love to." I smile.

Ya know, we've only been friends for like 20 minutes, and I'm already going over his house. Beneath the dumbass I thought he was, is someone better. Someone nicer. Someone different. Someone I like to call my friend.

He's Austin Moon.

**Ello again, loves. I'm just gonna say, you guys are fuckin amazing! You guys are what inspire me. I'm so sorry if I don't give you all the credit you deserve, but trust, you'll get your time. **

**(1) Betcha ya didn't see that one coming**

**(2) I don't own Batman. But he is awesome.**

**(3) I don't own Virgin Mobile. Get the joke, right?**

**(4) Harry Potter reference. If you didn't know, that's cASSidy. Lol, sorry, I love her in the show, but she is a bitch in this story. **

**(5) Look down. I don't own them.**

**(6) All rights go to Wassabi Productions. This is THEIR slogan.**

**P.S, I know, I keep forgetting Trish and Dez. They are DEFINENTLY gonna be in this story.**

** As Wassabi Productions (5) would say:**

**mKaY, bYe! (6)**


	6. The Moon and the Moons

_**The Moon and the Moons**_

_**Sup?! Who's ready for a new chapter? Okay, Imma change things up a little, so… Yeah!**_

_**Oh, P.S, sorry for not updating, school sucks! We should protest against it! Who's with me?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! I wish I did. Too bad. **_

_**Last time on A Masked Hero…**_

_**"Yeah… So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out. I mean you don't have too, but-" I cut him off.**_

_**"I would love to." I smile.**_

_**Ya know, we've only been friends for like 20 minutes, and I'm already going over his house. Beneath the dumbass I thought he was, is someone better. Someone nicer. Someone different. Someone I like to call my friend.**_

_**He's Austin Moon.**_

We stop at his house. I never really noticed how nice his house is on the outside. (The link; norman-residence-%E2%80%93-unique-in-all-ways/)

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a smirking Austin. "Quite a beauty, huh Alicia?" he chuckles. I elbow him in the stomach. Man, he is ripped.

"Don't push your luck Blondie, I still have a bone to pick with you." I joke.

"Whatever, _Luscious Licia._" He licks his lips.

Damn him! He knows I hate that name. It all started in seventh grade…

_Flashback;_

"_Hey whore." A floppy haired, seventh grade Austin said._

"_Ello" I attempted an English accent. _

"_That was awful," he snorts._

"_Whatever, Blondie." _

"_Two can play that game, Alicia." He smiles deviously. _

"_What are you gonna do?" _

"_Oh you'll see, Lucious." He smirks._

"_Quit it Blondie!" I warned._

"_What are you gonna do Licia?"_

"_Stop it!" I cried. _

"_Okay, Lucious Licia" He smirks. _

"_You little…" _

_End of flashback._

"Austin Moni-" He puts his hand over my mouth.

"Don't you dare!" He grits his teeth.

"Whateva _Monica_" I tease.

"Okay, _Alicia_, ready to go inside?" He asks.

"Gladly, gov." I joke.

"Seven years and that accent still haven't worked out for ya?" He chuckles.

"What can I say?"

"Okay, stalling. Let's go."

We walk into his house. It's just as nice as the outside.

"Mom! I'm homeeeee!" He shouts.

"Oh look what the cat brought in," his older brother, Aiden (Riker), scowls.

"We don't have a cat," Austin says, smirking slyly.

I turn to his brother.

"Ally? Ally Dawson, is that you?" he asks, his face slowly smiling.

"Yup, in the flesh." I smiled. He picks me up and spins me around.

"I missed you sooo much!" he whispers in my shoulder.

"Aww, I missed you too." I tell him.

We hear someone clear their throat and we pull apart. "Ahem, if you don't mind, I would be glad to take back _my _guest." Austin scowls.

"Whateva, bro, I'd be glad to take Ally off of your hands." He winks at me.

I feel my cheeks burn.

Okay, I'll admit, I had a HUGE crush on him.

"Catch ya later, Alls" he turns and leaves.

I turn back to Austin, confusion crossing my face.

"He's mad because I broke his lucky guitar." He says, shrugging.

"Ohhhh." I nod understandingly.

"So watcha wanna do?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"Well I was thinking that.." He's interrupted by the shriek of his older sister, Ashley( Rydel)

"It's really you!" she cries, engulfing me in a hug.

"Same old Ashley," I mutter.

She had this conspiracy that I loved Austin.

Pshhhh, what?! Puh-leasseeee.

"You're here with Austin? Well, you two have fun, but not too much because I don't wanna be an aunt so early." She winks and leaves.

My cheeks start burning again. I look at Austin, who too is trying to hide his blush.

I smirk. "Aww, is Austy Poo trying to hide his blush?" I tease.

"No!" His voice is squeaky.

He's lying.

"Just come on before my whole family comes." He urges.

"Good call!"

With that we go up the stairs.

He guides me to a room with a bright yellow door with a red 'A'.

"Welcome to casa de Moon." He opens the door.

"Whoa!" I exclaim as I look through his room. "This place is awesome."

"I knew you'd like it." He smiles

"How'd ya know that." I ask, confusedly.

"Alicia, I know you love music. I mean, we've only disliked each other for what, 8 years?" He asks sarcastically.

"Whatever, pretty boy."

"I'll have you know I'm offended. If anything, why aren't I a sexy man?" He asks false hurt.

"Well for starters, you're too full of yourself to be sexy, and secondly, you have stuffed teddy bears under your bed." I inform him, pointing to a purple frog with a hat.

"Don't talk about Mr. Frogsworthy that way." He picks up the frog and holds it to his chest.

"Fine" I throw my hands up in mock surrender.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I ask, not paying attention to the call I.D

"Hey, Alls." Only one person calls me Alls…

"Trish! You're back!" I exclaim, doing my best happy dance. It fails miserably. I hear Austin try to contain his laughter and I glare at him. He stops laughing and I smirk in victory. Anyways, Trish left to visit Japan. For some odd reason, her parents bought her a phone that can only be used in the U.S. Or so she says…

"No, I'm still in Japan. I just got a new phone." She explains.

"Ohh," I nod my head as if she can see it.

"So is Blondie trying to get in your skin? Because I have no problem kicking his ass when I get back." She says.

"Well…." My voice gets high. "Me and Blondie have came to an agreement." I say quickly.

There is a long silence, until Trish starts squealing. "I knew this day would come! So is he a good kisser, does he treat you good-" I cut her off.

"First, ew, second, we're just friends, and third, I have no interest in him whatsoever. Is that clear enough, Trish?" I explain slowly.

"I'm not four Ally, and don't let the doorbell ring and not answer it." She tells me.

Wait what?

"Wha-"She cuts me off.

"Ally, you and Austin clearly love each other. Even Dez knows." She says in a duh tone.

Dez is Austin's best friend. Trish dislikes him. He's not all bad, his actually pretty sweet, but to be fair, he's a real case. There have been rumors that he was born into a pack of squirrels. Please, the things people come up with. But then again, I did see him chase after a squirrel, and he did climb a tree. Only one can wonder…

"I'll say this again one more time. I DO NOT LOVE AUSTIN MOON. Is that clear?" I shout in the phone.

"Very, oh, and how much do you want to bet that Austin's right behind you?" She asks. I can feel her smirking through the phone. I turn around to see Austin not even a foot behind me.

"Bye, Trish!" I say quickly.

"I'm offended. Everyone loves me." He points to himself cockily.

"Not me," I hear someone mutter from outside the door.

"Hey Aiden." I wave.

"Hey Alls, I thought you left." He says, scratching the back of his neck. He's more like Austin than I thought.

"No, nothing more entertaining than watching your brother be offended." I say sarcastically.

"Wow, snarky, I like that." He jokes. Well I think he is…

"Whatever, Blondie." I joke.

I can feel Austin tense up. What's his deal?

Austin's POV

Here comes Aiden, stealing the spotlight, once again. What an attention hugger. I tense up when I hear Ally call him Blondie. Isn't that my nickname?

"Well, Aiden, I think it's time for you to retire." I spit.

"Aw, stop ruining all of the fun. Later Alls." He winks at her. Why does he keep doing that?

"Bye, Aiden," She says dreamily. Ugh, girls.

She turns and faces me. "What was that about?" she asks.

"Uh, nothing," I lie through my teeth.

"Is Austy jealous?" She pouts mockingly.

"N-No." I stutter.

"Austy's jealous! Austy's jealous! Austy's-"I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Do you want to embarrass me?" I ask.

"Maybe" She sways in her spot. "Or, Maybe not." She has a devious look on her face.

"Austy's jealous!" She shouts. "Austy's jealous!" she continues.

"Shhh! Ally!" I try to calm her down.

She runs out of my room. Damn, she's fast.

"Austy's jealous! I hear faintly down the hallway.

"Gotcha!" I say as I catch her.

"Aw," She pouts.

I pull her close to my chest. "I'm not letting go until you say 'Austin Moon is the hottest guy on Earth, and the Beibs and One D has nothing on him (1)' " I say in her ear.

"No way." She tries to get out of my grasp.

"Please!" She pouts. She is too adorable.

"Nope." I say popping the "P".

"Fine. Austin _Monica _Moon is the hottest guy on Earth, and the Beibs and One D has nothing on him." She repeats smirking.

"Good, now you can g- wait what." I let her go.

Damn, Moon, you're really losing it.

"Come back here, Ally! That's not fair!" I reply, yelling down the hallway.

"Catch me if you can!" She teases.

"Oh, I will!" I reply confidently.

I chase her throughout the house. Damn, she's fast.

I finally catch her again.

"Gotcha! Again!" I say.

"Fine, fine, you caught me." She surrenders.

"You're damn right!" I smirk.

"Now if you wanna be free again, you have to say this exactly how I say it.-" I'm cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, Austin Moon is the hottest guy on Earth, and the Beibs and One D have nothing on him." She says sighing.

"No, I was gonna say; Austin Moon is the sexiest, most gorgeous guy that has ever, and will ever roam this Earth." I explain.

"Fine." She sighs. "Austin Moon is the sexiest, most gorgeous guy that has ever, and will ever roam this Earth." She finishes.

"Aw, was that so hard?" I ask her mockingly.

"Yes, I felt as if I were drinking acid." She covers her throat with her hands.

"Whatever. What time is it?" I ask her.

"10:11." She pauses. "Shit, I'm late. I have to go. Bye Austy." She hugs me.

"Bye." I say slowly, leaning in.

Moon, what the hell are you doing?

"Bye" she says again, leaning in as well.

Stop it now!

I try to stop it, but our lips connect. Thousands of fireworks pop off.

Uh, oh.

We break away.

"I uh gotta go." Ally says, and then runs down the stairs.

What just happened?

That was a pretty long chapter. So here's my shout out.

Dear, Awesomesauce325,

Thanks for reading. I freaking love you. You're like amazing. Please keep reading.

Your biggest fan,

LoveIsMyCure.

1. I don't own Justin Beiber or One Direction. That would be pretty awesome though…

Okay, Bye!


	7. The Dumber and the Dumberest

_**Sup babes? So I got my Microsoft fixed. Ready for the applause. *Hears Silence* Well then, I guess I won't be updating. Just kidding, I love you guys. So, I've looked in the traffic graph thing, and I found my story has gone worldwide! Yay! Too bad there are not many reviews… We can change that! Please, please, please, please, review your thoughts. Mean comments are not really called for, but I don't have a problem with constructive criticism. **_

_**So…. Yeah. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Last Time on A Masked Hero…**_

_**"Bye." I say slowly, leaning in.**_

_**Moon, what the hell are you doing?**_

_**"Bye" she says again, leaning in as well.**_

_**Stop it now!**_

_**I try to stop it, but our lips connect. Thousands of fireworks pop off.**_

_**Uh, oh.**_

_**We break away.**_

_**"I uh gotta go." Ally says, and then runs down the stairs.**_

_**The Dumbest and the Dumberest **_

Ally's POV

What the hell just happened? One minute, he's chasing me around the house, the next he's kissing me, but the thing that scares me most is that I felt sparks, and I like it.

What?

I pull out my songbook and write a new entry;

_Dear Songbook, _

_Today, Austin and I became friends. Yesterday, I would have thought that it would never ever happen. _

_Well, that was definitely not the case. Anyways, I went over to his house. Yeah, a little sudden, but I didn't have anything else to do, so, what the hell._

_Anyways, I seen Aiden, my crush- or Ex- crush in this case, and Austin's brother. Can you believe how similar they are? I mean, they look alike, have the same exact temper, both love music, scratch the back of their neck- not that I was staring, pshhh, that is ridiculous, oh, who am I kidding, sometimes I can't help it, the Moons are pretty gorgeous, hell, Austin is probably the cutest, but he was such an asshole that I couldn't even tolerate it. Aiden was both cute and sweet, so naturally, any teenage girl in her right mind may have a crush on him. Well, that is my opinion._

_Well, the scariest thing about tonight is that he kissed me, and I kissed him, and I felt fireworks, and ah! I don't know, I think I like him now, because I've never felt that way about someone. Not even Dallas, my ex boyfriend or even Alex, wait, I'm supposed to go on a date with him on Friday, shit, shit, shit! Oh well, I think I can cancel him. He'll understand, right?_

_Well, this is goodbye for now, Songbook. _

_Stay a journal, I guess._

_Sincerely, _

_Alicia Moon- oops, I mean Dawson._

I close my songbook. This is going to be a long night. I eventually fall asleep.

_Ally's dream; _

"_Bye" I repeat slowly as I lean in._

_I try to stop it but our lips connect, and thousands of fireworks pop off._

_I break away. "I uh, gotta go." I try to escape, but Austin grabs onto my arm._

"_You're not going anywhere." He connects our lips again. _

_Those fireworks pop off again. The kiss lasts longer than the first one, and is definitely more passionate._

_He takes my hands. _

"_Ally Dawson, I love you, and I'm sorry for all the things I did over the years. Do you forgive me?" He asks me, eyes pleading and tears threatening to spill._

"_Austin Moon, I love you too, and I forgive you. And I'm sorry for all the things I've said over the years." I tell him, my tears not even trying to stay bottled up._

_I cry into his shoulder, tears of happiness. He breaks away, and gets down on his knee. _

"_Alicia Dawson, will you make me the happiest guy on Earth and be my girlfriend?" he asks, eyes hopeful._

"_Yes!" I cry as I leap into his arms._

I wake up, breathing heavy with cold sweat drenched all over me.

"Whoa" is the only thing I can say. The dream felt so realistic.

I hear my phone ring. It's an unknown number. Probably Trish, since I didn't change her number.

"Hello?" I ask into my phone.

"Hey Ally." They say.

"Who is this?" I ask, clearly confused.

"Austin" Austin says.

"Oh, hi- wait, how the hell did you get my number?" I ask him.

"I have my ways, Dawson" I can feel him smirking

"Anyways, Ally, I really need to talk to you about the, you know, kiss." He says quickly.

"O- Okay." I stutter.

"Do you want to do this in person?" I ask him quickly.

"Yeah, meet me by the bench in the park." He tells me.

"Okay." I tell him.

"Bye." He says

"Bye, Austy." I try to lighten the mood.

This is going to be awkward.

That's a fact.

**So how was the chapter? Finished in a few hours. Fastest update ever! **

**So you know, the review button is under this, and it's calling your names, so you shouldn't ignore it. **

**Sorry, no shout out for today, but 2 for next update. Any who, here are the summaries I promised you love bugs. If you vote in comments, DO NOT vote in poll. One or the other. That's it. Also, spread the work about it. Mention it in stories. Open until end of November. Ciao! **

**Poll Summaries;**

**Vote on my Poll on my Page!**

**A Blonde and A Beat;**

**Ally Dawson and Cassidy Jennings are best friends, or were in their case. That is until Austin Moon comes to town. Both girls are smitten, and vie for his attention. Soon, they begin to resent each other, and their friendship is destroyed after Cassidy wins Austin's heart. Will Ally ever mend her broken heart? Will Austin realize that the love of his life is standing right in front of him? Will Ally and Cassidy ever become friends again?**

**Bottles and Broken Hearts;**

**Ally and Dallas are happily married. Or so she thought. He starts coming home late, and she's pregnant by him. She soon learns he cheated on her, and is having a baby by someone else. She runs away into the arms of none other than Austin Moon himself. Will she ever realize that she's actually in love with the blonde himself, or will she crawl back in Dallas's arms?**

**Miss. Dawson, Meet Mr. Moon;**

**Ally Dawson works in the top law firm in California. She is then introduced to none other than Austin Moon, her new boss. They are both extremely attracted to the other, and don't know how to contain their feelings towards each other. Can they keep their relationship strictly business?**


	8. An Unknown Love and an Unknown

_**An Unknown Love and an Unknown Lover**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey, guys! What is up? I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. School is biting my ass. I just had a test, that thankfully, was open notes, and then I have projects, and other tests, and I'm like, what the fuck? Math and Science are really confusing the shit out of me. The odd part is that last year those were like my best subjects. I guess shit changes. Good luck to my fellow middle school peers. **_

_**So, sorry for boring you with my life, but anyways, thanks for all the reviews and such. But can you guys believe it? Over 50 reviews? You guys deserve a round of applause. * Claps like Austin and Dez* so anyways, the poll for the story is still in session till the end of November, yada, yada. But, so far, Miss. Dawson, Meet Mr. Moon is the most popular! Give it up for them! Woo hoo! But, if you want Bottles and Broken Hearts and/or A Blonde and A Beat, you should spread the word! Once again, voting is closed by the end of this month. Also, even though they're most likely not even reading this story, I want to give a quick shout out to xXxDemiFanForeverxXx, AusllyxxRauraForever and Ausllyforeverxx. They are like the three of my favorites authors on Fanfiction in general, and they inspired my story. Be sure to check out their stories, because if you like my stories, you're sure going to love theirs. Oh, by the way, I'm changing the picture…hopefully*Fingers Crossed*. Here is my reviewer shout outs;**_

_**Dear **__** .7524879,**_

_**Every time you'd review my story, I'd have to Google Translate what it meant, lol, but, it was really sweet, and I think you're pretty awesome. You also taught me what that meant. **__**Go figure! Thanks for reading, and being awesome. **_

_**Your biggest fan, **_

_**xPurple**_

_**Dear LoveAndLaughter,**_

_**Thanks for reading the story. It's nice to know that I have a fan that likes Wassabi Productions. In fact, what's your fave video? I like Rolando the Explorer 1&2 and Batman vs. Superman.**_

_**Your biggest fan,**_

_**xPurple**_

_**For all the people who like this story;**_

**(\_(\  
(=' :') – (I WUV VU)  
(,(")(")**

_**Disclaimer: I should not have to even explain that I don't own Austin and Ally. But, I don't, so… yeah.**_

_**Back to the story! Last time on A Masked Hero…**_

_**"Anyways, Ally, I really need to talk to you about the, you know, kiss." He says quickly.**_

_**"O- Okay." I stutter.**_

_**"Do you want to do this in person?" I ask him quickly.**_

_**"Yeah, meet me by the bench in the park." He tells me.**_

_**"Okay." I tell him.**_

_**"Bye." He says**_

_**"Bye, Austy." I try to lighten the mood.**_

_**This is going to be awkward.**_

_**That's a fact.**_

I quickly throw on a pair of sky blue converse, a blue crop top, and a dark pair of skinny jeans. It's a little risky, I know, but I kind of want to see his reaction.

Why do I care, anyways? I mean, it's not even like I like him, right? I mean aside from the gorgeous hazel orbs with gold flecks hidden in them, and the smile that can make anyone melt, or the blond locks, he's got nothing.

_Oh who are you kidding? You love that boy_

Oh, Mrs. Pennyworth, not the right time. Mrs. Pennyworth is- No matter how crazy this sounds- The person in my head. She usually pops up when I'm in denial- Wh- Whoa. I'm AM NOT in denial.

_Oh Ally dear, fortunately you are. You really do love that blonde guy- Austin I think his name is. I think he likes you to. _

No, the only reason he asked me to go to the park with him is to let me down. Geez, Mrs. Pennyworth, when did you get so oblivious to everything?

_I think the question is when did YOU get so oblivious to everything. _

Shut up, Mrs. Pennyworth, you are wrong. W- R- O- N- G.

_Oh, Ally, you will find the answer soon._

Yeah, that I don't love him!

_Denial… _Her voice starts to get fainter

I am not in denial

_Denial… _Her voice fades away.

I look at the time; 10:11. It takes 13 minutes if I walk, and I really don't want to be egged…_ again_. So I'll have to run the way there.

I start running, and I bump into a familiar redhead.

"Oh, Sorry!" We both say quickly.

"Hey Ally!" Dez shouts.

"Hey Dez, what's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing much. Hey, by any chance, have you seen a yellow monkey with purple polka dots on it?" He asks seriously.

"Umm… No….." I say slowly.

"Oh, well, bye!" He runs past me.

Once he leaves, I sigh. "That boy _is _a real case."

I run to the park, thankfully not gotten stopped by another person, and see Austin leaning by the bench, scratching his head. I decide to scare him. "Boo!" I shout, causing him to shriek like a girl.

"Aw… Is Austy scwared?" I fake pout.

"No" He squeaks.

I smirk in accomplishment, and then frown because I remember why we're here.

"So, you wanted to talk about the- you know- kiss." I say quickly.

"Yeah, about the kiss, I kind of felt something, and I know you did too, hopefully, and I kind of want to be more that friends." He says seriously and continues. "So, basically, I'm asking if you felt anything too."

"Well, I did feel something, and Mrs. Pennyworth keeps telling me I love you, but I just don't know." I tell him.

He looks confused. "Who the heck is Mrs. Pennyworth?"

Damn, I just told him about Mrs. Pennyworth.

"The person living inside my head, she only comes around when I'm in denial." I tell him, and then freeze when I realize that I told him I was in denial.

"Oh- Wait- you're in denial? Yes! You love me, you love me!" Old Austin returns.

"Well, I'm not sure. Besides, why would you want to date me anyway? I'm still ugly, geeky, nerdy Dawson with big dreams, and you're Austin Moon, the guy who can get anyone he wants, so why do you want me?" I started to tear up.

"I want you because-"

**Cliffhanger! So how were the chapter guys? I liked it, I guess. So, I'd hate to become that person, but I like reviews. I did though get a lot of likes and follows, so I'm good for now. **

**By the way, if you want to get a shout out, you MUST leave a review. **

**Remember that the poll ends by the end of the month, so I hope you vote in my poll. **

**Audios' Amigos! **


	9. A Lover Lost and A Love Begun

Hey my little dumplings! Or donuts, or whatever the hell you want to be. I haven't updated in a while, and I suck, but I didn't know how the chapter should, you know, go, or be. I decided to just wing it, so sorry if you hate it, I'm lacking creativity because of school;

The art teacher is such and a- hole, my reading teacher is a B with a side of itch, and my math teacher gets mad for no got damn reason.

I'm super serious about protesting though! Like, I can't even fathom how stupid I believe school is, as they feed us how NOT to express ourselves with uniforms (If you are one the schools who are required to wear them), rules, and the homework.

Who's with me!?

Disclaimer; I'm pretty sure that I do not own ANYTHING related to Austin and Ally EXCEPT the plot of this story. Do you understand fan fiction?

One last thought, I will upload the comment and my shout out!

TeamMindless14311/12/12 . chapter 8

Don't cry Ally...and NOOO, cliffhanger got me again. Drat. Okay, I just came across this story and...I love it. Pretty much summed up into three little words. I love it. I looovee iiitttt (imagine an opera person singing that lol). From your author's notes, you seem like a real chill and funny person, so not only do I love the story, but I love the author also. Great writing! I have the urge to be random for a sec so bare with me...I want a pet turtle that I can name Banjo. Urgh, it's almost 11pm, so my brain is NOT functioning like it should. Hey, I learned about functions today in math class...hmm. Ahh, I'm a freakin weirdo! I'm talking too much! Okay, to end this all: Great story, can't wait for the next update, awesome author, great plot, great ideas, blah blah. See you next chapter! :)

Dear TeamMindless143,

Aww! Thanks! I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret; My friends tell me I'm boring, or that I'm dull compared to their crazy asses. Oh, well, you only can do stupid shit in one lifetime, so I might as well join the fun.

Thanks again for the beautiful shout out!

~xPurple

Anywho, on with the story!

_**Last time on A Masked Hero… **_

_**He looks confused. "Who the heck is Mrs. Pennyworth?"**_

_**Damn, I just told him about Mrs. Pennyworth.**_

_**"The person living inside my head, she only comes around when I'm in denial." I tell him, and then freeze when I realize that I told him I was in denial.**_

_**"Oh- Wait- you're in denial? Yes! You love me, you love me!" Old Austin returns.**_

_**"Well, I'm not sure. Besides, why would you want to date me anyway? I'm still ugly, geeky, nerdy Dawson with big dreams, and you're Austin Moon, the guy who can get anyone he wants, so why do you want me?" I started to tear up.**_

_**"I want you because-"**_

"I want you because you're you. You're gorgeous, smart, funny, and adorkable. You aren't the typical girl who walks around in high heels and Prada bags. You wear converse and actually carry a book bag. You are one special girl" He smiles genuinely.

"Look, Austin, I don't want to be with you. You're a Moon, and I'm a Dawson. We just don't click. Hope we can stay friends." Tears begin to streak my face.

His smile disappears, and is returned with an unfamiliar look on his face. It is like a combination of anger, sadness, and heart break? "I will never be your friend." He stomps away, masking his tears. I look out for a mob of blonde hair, and I see nothing. He's long gone.

"What did I do?" I ask aloud.

_Dear, you've broken not only his heart. You broke yours too._

Mrs. Pennyworth was right; I am in love with Austin Monica Moon.

Two Months Later…

Austin still isn't speaking to me. I understand; he's hurting, or at least was. He got back together with Cassidy. Yay! (Sarcasm intended). I can see that he hates that bitch, because they have been off and on for a month, and he seems to be in la la land when she is around, hopefully finding a way to get out of spending time with her. I can't blame him. Every time I he sees me, he glares at me, and somehow his icy glare can burn holes into the back of my head. I can see it in his eyes that he is desperately hoping that I feel the same hurt he did when I rejected him. Little does he know that I'm hurting too.

Trish finally came back from her vacation, and no one has been fucking with me, even though it may be because they heard about the fight. I also got out of anger management and detention. They heard the wicked bitch of Miami bragging about how she "beat my ass" to her group of wannabes. First off, she got whipped so bad, she almost landed in a coma. I think she got hit a little too hard on the noggin there.

Alex, the asshole I thought I WANTED to date, was just another one of Cassidy's bitches. Apparently, she paid him to see how easy I am. That slut!

I never found out about what happened between Austin and him. Oh, well, only time could tell.

I also lost my songbook, and now, anyone with a cruel heart can embarrass me with just me the snap of a picture or the click of the 'enter' key on a keyboard. My life is hell.

"Ally, can we talk?" My head immideatly snaps up to the familiar voice.

"What Austin? " I whisper.

"Come here." I walk behind him.

We reach the park behind the school. "Listen, Ally, I can't stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I try." He leans in closer. Our lips connect and the sparks fly again.

He leans in more and deepens the kiss, snaking his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing us closer together. Everything is so perfect,

This kiss is most definitely more passionate that the other one and everything is so perfect.

We pull away from the kiss, our breaths heavy, trying to inhale as much of the thin, winter air as we can.

"I love you, Ally Dawson." He whispers, his hot breath visible to the air. It smells like tic tacs and Pepsi.

"I love you too, Austin Moon." I whisper, leaning back into his embrace.

**Aww! Wasn't that just adorable?! Okay, so here is the million dollar question; should I end it like this or continue? Send the reviews to tell me because if so, I'll add like 3+ chapters at least.**

**Oh, and the winner for the poll is…. Drum roll please… Ms. Dawson, Meet Mr. Moon! Since everyone has been such good sports, I think I'll maybe do all three. Isn't life wonderful?**

Arriverderci,

xPurple


	10. CASSIDALLY

_**Ciao, my little Ausllys. **_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in like a month and a half. The fact that people still follow this story is bewildering. **_

_**Then my mom has been on my case all fucking week. Can I get a damn break every now and then?**_

_**Also, I've been really obsessed with Tumblr, and I've been stalking One Direction basically. I blame my fellow Directioner friend. **_

_**I've also been going through extreme cases of writer's block. Like I understand what I want to do, but the story is just not coming out the way I want it too, so I am extremely sorry for what? A month long break? I am soooooo sorry for that.**_

_**The stories that I am supposed to write are on a definite hiatus until further notice, however, I'll do one shots in between.**_

_**Any who, I'm sorry for making you suffer along with me.**_

_**P.S, I'm on Tumblr now, so follow me at myri-degrassi and myrisfanfics. I write One Direction fan fiction. If you like One Direction and ship them (slash), this is where to go. I haven't been on lately, and I may not be on for a while, but, I do promise to write more fan fics. Hit me up on Tumblr and request stories. ;)**_

_**ALSO, I AM IN DESPERATE NEED FOR AN INTERNET DIRECTIONER BFFL, ANYONE UP TO FANGIRL?**_

_**ADD ME AS A FOLLOWER ON TUMBLR!**_

_**And that promo of Austin and Ally anggdyhfvgd I'm squealing! **_

_**Disclaimer; How many times will it take to show you I do not own Austin and Ally? Like I honestly don't own that show, and it is pretty obvious that if I did own the show this would have happened by now.**_

_**Now to the story;**_

_**Last time on a Masked Hero… **_

_**We reach the park behind the school. "Listen, Ally, I can't stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I try." He leans in closer. Our lips connect and the sparks fly again.**_

_**He leans in more and deepens the kiss, snaking his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing us closer together. Everything is so perfect,**_

_**This kiss is most definitely more passionate that the other one and everything is so perfect.**_

_**We pull away from the kiss, our breaths heavy, trying to inhale as much of the thin, winter air as we can.**_

_**"I love you, Ally Dawson." He whispers, his hot breath visible to the air. It smells like tic tacs and Pepsi.**_

_**"I love you too, Austin Moon." I whisper, leaning back into his embrace.**_

Ally's POV:

"What the hell is this?" Cassidy asked, her voice lacing in pure disgust and anger.

"Me with my new girlfriend, Ally. Anymore questions?" Austin smirked.

"Oh, poor, defenseless Austy. You obviously don't know what you want. I know that you are not in love with that slut sitting over there. You love me." She smiled smugly, her eyes literally throwing up venom.

"Shut up, all you are is worthless. You have nothing better to do with yourself besides constantly mock people and hurt their feelings. You are so sad. I actually feel bad for you. You egotistic , psychotic bitch. Get the fuck out of my life." And with that, she stormed off into the middle of the street, just in time as a car came full speed, colliding with Cassidy's body.

I immediately dropped to my knees, shocked by what happened. I didn't cry, or mope, I just laughed, unbelieving of what just happened. She just got… hit.

One week later;

Cassidy's been in a coma for about a week or so now. I can't help but think it was my fault.

Austin's been guiding me through it. Turns out people have been more supportive of our relationship. It feels… great.

But, I'm still pretty wrecked about it.

I know Cassidy and I weren't friends, or even close at that, but no one, and that includes the Devil herself, deserves to die. No matter how big a bitch she is.

"Alls, you alright." Austin asked, eyes full of worry and concern.

"Fine, perfect," I choked, tears blurring my vision.

I realized a while ago that Cassidy did have people who cared about her. She had family and friends, and even though I didn't like her, I still cared about her.

I remember the next day; everyone blamed me for the whole incident, thinking I pushed her. Even Dez asked why I did it.

"Oh babe. It's going to be alright. Cassidy's gonna be alright. She's Cassidy." He joked, trying to cheer me up. Truth be told, he didn't know if she was going to be okay or not.

Nobody knew.

I dislike her, I'm not gonna lie.

But she didn't deserve it.

The Next Day;

I watched her as she laid, eyes closed, immobile. She looked beat up, but she was still very beautiful.

No matter how much I hated her, I couldn't say she wasn't breathtaking. Her long, strawberry blonde hair and her piercing blue eyes. So much beauty outside such an ugly person.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

She was alive.

**And I'm gonna stop there. I just wanna say that I love the people who support my writing.**

**Personally, this chapter wasn't my best, but I hoped you enjoyed it any who. After the three stories I promised to write in the future (Possibly near!) I am sad to announce that I don't believe I will continue writing Auslly fictions. **

**The good news is, again, if you're a Slash Directioner, I will write those on Tumbr as I said.**

**God, I wanna cry. I'll miss Auslly, but I lost inspiration for them :(.**

**Hope you don't hate me.**

**-xPurple, Or Myri (My_ Ree AKA THE NICKNAME I'M STUCK WITH FOR LIFE) **


	11. Happy Endings and Happy Days Pt 2

**Happy Endings and Happy Days Pt.1**

Hey babes! This is part one of the last chapter before the epilogue! I'm so excited to have nearly finished my first fan fic. Its people like you guys who keep me writing! Okay, anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, Microsoft got deleted once again -_- so I'm at my grandmother's house perched on this uncomfortable computer chair coming up with ideas while drinking coffee.

Anyways, my Tumblrs once again are **myri-degrassi** and **myrisfanfics**, where I write SLASH. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. I haven't updated in a while, so brace yourselves. For the record, my main blog is **myri-degrassi**, but I'm a One Direction writer. Oh the irony. Make sure you follow me though, LOL.

Few more things, do you guys like these messages at the beginning? Are they too long? Tell me, okay.

I'm sorry, but I've decided to only do two of the three stories I promised, as I need to move on from Auslly and find a new way to go. I'm going to miss all of you at this fandom. It makes me proud to know that people actually like my writing, and all the encouragement and such. God, I'm almost in tears. I feel like with you guys, I've learned how to become a better writer. Thank you all.

Any who, I've decided to do Bottles and Broken Hearts and Ms. Dawson, Meet Mr. Moon! (See descriptions at the bottom!)

To be completely honest, the whole 'Cassidy gets hit by a bus thing' was inspired by Mean Girls when Regina got hit by the bus.

Let me start this story now.

**Disclaimer: **I'm 100 percent positive that I don't own this show because for starters, Kira would not exist, nor Cassidy, Auslly would be married, and Trish and Dez would be travelling the world with each other.

_**Previously on A Masked Hero… **_

_**I watched her as she laid, eyes closed, immobile. She looked beat up, but she was still very beautiful.**_

_**No matter how much I hated her, I couldn't say she wasn't breathtaking. Her long, strawberry blonde hair and her piercing blue eyes. So much beauty outside such an ugly person.**_

_**Her eyes suddenly fluttered open.**_

_**She was alive.**_

Ally's Pov

Cassidy sat up in record time for someone who got ran over by a bus.

"My head hurts." She whined before her eyes went wide.

"Where am I?" She asked, her blue eyes filled with concern and, confusion?

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." Her mother responded, shooting daggers into my face.

I brushed it off; she's been blaming me for Cassidy's accident which I have finally realized was not my fault. Whether its snarky comments or her cold stares, she always manages to make the guilt swim and swim at the pit of my stomach.

"Who's sweetie? Who are you people?!" She screamed, terror evident in her blue irises.

_She doesn't remember anything. _

_This is bad! This is bad!_

"Cassidy cut it out! I've heard enough!" Her mother walked over to her, angrily slapping her already purple face, leaving an even uglier shade of purple in the shape of a handprint.

"What the hell? What did she do? She obviously doesn't remember anything! What is wrong with you?" I screamed.

"Listen here, Dawson, you will not tell me what to do with my daughter. You will not mention this to anyone. Do I make myself clear? Unless you want bad things to happen." She threatens, no sign of amusement evident on her face.

"You are disgusting." I say, before storming out of the door.

I run to the one person who I know will be there for me. Austin. I ring his doorbell where I'm greeted by a familiar blonde. "Hey Aiden!" I greeted, giving him a hug. I see him often, but I enjoy his company. It's so much better now that him and Austin aren't at each other's throats.

"Hey Alls, you here for Austin?" he asked, smiling widely.

"Yeah." I respond, grinning. Austin and I are inseperable, and he's fun to be around. He's really helped me cope with the whole Cassidy situation.

"Well, I'm sorry, but he left out just a few hours ago. Something about meeting some girl named Trish or something." He shrugs.

Austin and Trish have also became friends, so its pretty normal for them to hang out, no matter how weird it is to me.

"Well, are you free? I really need to talk to someone about this issue, but since Austin isn't here, will you listen?" I ask hopefully.

"Um… Yeah, we can talk if you like." He said, ushering me up the stairs into his room.

"So whats up?" He asked, sitting across me in a beanbag chair.

"Well, do you remember that girl who got hit by a bus? Cassidy Williams?" I ask him.

"Oh Cassidy, yeah, Austin's ex girlfriend, and the biggest bitch we both know? How could I forget her, she was a real gem." He says, sarcasm seeping through his face.

"Ha ha, jokes on you." I mock.

"Cool it Dawson, I know your weakness." He says, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, and what is that?" I ask, cautiously, actually kind of frightened of what he's gonna do.

"Ally, be prepared to meet the tickle monster!"

And I'm going to end it with adorable Aiden and Ally time because I love those two, but I don't really ship it. I'm 1000000000000 percent Auslly guys!

Anyways, here are the summaries for the stories again.

**Bottles and Broken Hearts;**

Ally and Dallas are happily married. Or so she thought. He starts coming home late, and she's pregnant by him. She soon learns he cheated on her, and is having a baby by someone else. She runs away into the arms of none other than Austin Moon himself. Will she ever realize that she's actually in love with the blonde himself, or will she crawl back in Dallas's arms?

**Miss. Dawson, Meet Mr. Moon;**

Ally Dawson works in the top law firm in California. She is then introduced to none other than Austin Moon, her new boss. They are both extremely attracted to the other, and don't know how to contain their feelings towards each other. Can they keep their relationship strictly business?


End file.
